Specter
Introduction Hello audience. My name is Damien Smith and I would like to share an experience with you that I had on Minecraft. I don’t know what to think. I still have trouble processing it. All I know is, it’s still out there. And I'm not sure what it is exactly but I'm going to tell you right now that if you see it in your world, get out immediately. 8/26/2018 A Normal Day? I started a new single player survival world. I spawned in a void like area, the chunks hadn’t fully loaded in yet. As I waited, I saw something, illuminated by the sun. A player head? It disappeared three seconds later. Then a forest materialized around me. I began by mining some trees, making a crafting table, and then making some wooden tools. I made my way up to the top of a large mountain where coal ore rested, just waiting to be made into some torches. I mined it and the experiences points flooded into my inventory. With nighttime coming quickly I decided it would be best to dig into the side of a small hill for a simple shelter. I managed to find some sheep that day, so I also made a bed. I was ready to sleep away the monster infested night. 8/27/2018 My First Encounter with IT The next day I went mining. I hoped to find some diamonds, or any other ores that were valuable. I came across a cave with a jack ton of coal which I didn’t bother to deal with at the time. Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like blocks breaking, stone perhaps. It was coming from a cave above the one I was in, a water source flowed down from it. Curiosity struck me, and I went up to investigate. As I was swimming up the water, something caught my eye. It was a ghost-like player head. I quickly took a screen shot before it disappeared. I assumed that maybe it was a glitch, that’s all. It couldn’t have been anything paranormal, I thought. 8/28/2018 Strange Occurrences I had later forgotten about what had happed in the caves. But still, strange things were happening throughout my world. First, the door to my shelter would open and close randomly. It got annoying sense at one point the glitchy door wouldn’t even let me outside. So, I just resulted in breaking it. Also, every time I went outside my shelter something hits me. I’m not sure what it was but it was getting quite annoying. One time I was mining the stone on top of a mountain and I got punched off the cliff by a mystical force and died. But the strangest thing to ever happen was when I slept in my bed. It only happened once but it was still creepy. Right before my screen faded to black, I heard sprinting and a block being placed down. I went outside to investigate. What I saw, was a block of obsidian. I was so scared, that I immediately left the game and deleted the world. 8/29/2018 Back to The Caves I later made a post on the Minecraft forums explaining what had happened in my world, with the screenshot as proof. Of course, I received a lot of “Fake! This is fake! Faker!!” I had no choice but to re-creat the world and do further investigating (I kept the seed, so I could always go back if I wanted). I spawned in the same forest. I did the same thing as before: mine trees, craft wooden tools. But instead of gathering more resources and building a shelter, I immediately went to the caves where I encountered that strange entity. I crept down slowly with a wooden sword in my right hand. When I got to the bottom I looked around. Nothing. I assumed there would be something in the cave above, so I swam up the water source again and made it to the top. There was a dead end. I went back down again. As I was about to leave the caves, I saw the player head about twenty or so blocks away from me. It was just floating in midair, completely still and staring at me. Then it began to move. It looked as if it was staring at the wooden sword. Then it looked back up at me. Its jaw dropped open like an endermens, and it made a loud screeching noise. It was so loud that I tore off my head phones and threw them across the room. The thing dashed toward me, making itself look blurry at the speed it was going. I didn’t have time to react, I closed my eyes and turned away in fear. When I looked back at my screen the thing was gone. I put my hands my mouse and looked around again. That thing was nowhere in sight. 8/30/2018 Conclusion I don’t know what to say. I have nothing good to conclude on. That thing…I don’t know how to stop it. I decided to call it Specter, because it had the appearance of a player model in spectator mode with paranormal powers. But as I have said before, if you see it. Exit your world. I have no idea what else Specter is capable of. End. Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Entities Category:Shrautsticks